Never Ending
by alonelynight
Summary: continuation of the series infernal devices. This starts from the end of clockwork prince. It left me hanging so i decided to make this... please read and enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own infernal devices but this fanfic? I do. XD


CHAPTER 1

The night was strenous indeed.

Will having witness the announcement of his parabatai's engagement to his one and only love was heartbreaking indeed, but that didn't end the night. Cecily, his younger sister, came at the Institute asking them to train and turn her into a proper shadowhunter.

_Cecily._ The sister he's been averting to become someone like he is. The sister he hasn't seen for five years, though he saw her back at Ravenscar manor, that didn't count. It was just like a glimpse. A minute of wondering why his family, his sister, was in their enemy's house.

He sigh. Just thinking of it made his excitement falter. The curse that he thought was in effect was not really placed upon him and that made him animated. He can now be open of his feelings, to be free from the walls that he put on around him. _But. Tessa. _

A knock came into his door. He thought of the possibility that it was _her, _but he did not push his luck. He rose up from his bed and walk towards his door. He turn the cold knob of the door and pull it. Yes. It is her. But not the girl that he was expecting.

"Cecily."

She really look like him. The same dark hair, same purple-blue eyes. His sister.

"Good evening, my dear brother." She greeted with a smile plastered on her face. Charlotte agreed to let her stay here for awhile before they decide what to do with her. Will had rejected letting them train her. He doesn't want to drag his sister in this world of shadowhunters.

"I think so too." Will replied, staring at her face. He didn't move an inch from his place. Just standing and staring.

She laugh. "You're making me blush dear brother," then Cecily tap her brother's shoulder. "Quit staring and let me in."

Will snapped back and move to let his sister enter. After she come into, he close the door and look at his sister's face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he move towards her. Every step seems to bring him back to his past life with his family.

"To see you." Cecily grinned and bounce towards his bed. She sat at the edge of it.

"Why did our parents let you? I'm sure they know the dangers of you coming here."

"It's alright. They won't care."

"No, they will." Will argued.

Then a long silence came upon them. Will, just staring at his sister. Cecily hasn't really change a bit. She just grew taller and all but, she's the same.

"It's not your fault brother." Cecily broke into the silence.

He does not know what his sister was saying though he knew well that it was about his family. "What is?" he asked removing his stare from her.

"About them."

* * *

><p>Though she hated it, a tear slid up from her face. Crying is for weak. She despised it.<p>

_You better put yourself together Tessa._

She was alone now. Nate, who was her only family after her parents and her very precious aunt died, left her. Nate passed away when the clockwork that was holding onto him blow up. She can't bare the thought. Her Aunt Harriett told her in her dreams that she still has a family, and that it was a big one. _But where is it?_

She stood up and walk towards her mirror. In there, she saw a glitter escape just below her neck. _The jade necklace. _It was the engagement gift that she received from Jem. She clutched into it, her hands unstill. Can she call them her family? Can she really be part of their family?

"I want to see you Nate." She mumbled as she stare at herself in her mirror. Was this really her? What if this was one of the faces that she transform into and its not hers?

Can she change into Nate? She change once into him and certainly she can again. But what if she broke into pieces after seeing her brother's face? No. Just once. Just a glimpse.

She close her eyes and she saw something of what look like a wardrobe. Changing was really just like shifting from one clothe to another. She look from the _wardrobe _for something that resembles her brother and let it engulf her. And just like that, standing now in her mirror was Nate.

Tessa let a small chuckle escape her lips. Her brother in a woman's clothes. It was worth it.

A pain shot from her hands. It was throbbing and _burning. _She raised her gloved hand just below her face to check on it. Her hand was trembling though it look the same. Then another pain shot from her hands and she was now back to herself.

Tessa does not know what had happened but she does know that her sudden loss of her façade was due to the strain it puts on her body and that it does not go well with her burned hand. The stupidity she had made.

Scorching her hand with a metal was foolish however at that time she was not herself. After what Will had told her.

A knock came into her room. "Who is it?" she asked putting her hand down her side. The pain was still present.

"It's me."

Why does people say that when they are ask who they are? Should they just say their name? What if the person who said that was not the person you're expecting to?

She just walk away in front of her mirror and went to her door. She knew who it was. Just from that gentle voice, she already knew.

"Jem." She said as she gaze at the silver haired man in front of her. The person who she was engaged to. He gazed back longingly making Tessa feel safe, protected and warm. "Enter."

He did. He walk into the room while Tessa close the door. "What makes you here?" she asked as she finally closed the door and was now coming towards him.

"I just want to say goodnight." Jem mumble as he held her hand. His hand was warm. _I love him._

"Is that all?" she pose onto him. She tightened her hold on his hand.

"Well," he started glancing up meeting her eyes, "It's just that this day was very great knowing that Charlotte was carrying a child and us having announced to them that we are getting married, though," he paused thinking of the right words to put it together. "I know that Will, was having a hard time about Cecily and it was just odd if we rejoice whilst he is in demise."

"We are not rejoicing due to his demise and I'm sure he knows that well," His loving eyes bore into Tessa's making her felt lighter. "And he must feel slightly delightful now that his sister is here."

"That, I'm not sure of. He does not want her to be part of all of this. Will wants to protect her and let her out of danger." Jem explained. He really knows Will a lot.

"Really." It was not really a question. It was a statement. Tessa knew how Will care for people and how he protect those around him.

"Really. Well, I'll go for now." Jem said as he walk closer towards Tessa, filling in the gap between them. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead making her flush at it.

"Goodnight." Tessa mumbled as Jem remove his hold onto her.

"Goodnight, _my Tessa_."

At that one last sentence he said before he went out of her room, made her remember Will and how he used to call her _my._

_You're with Jem now. Forget about Will._

That was her chant though, her heart was torn. Torn between them. Owned by Will and Jem. She knew that it was impossible to love two persons at the same time but, it was what she feels now.

And it ain't good.

* * *

><p>"Are you all right Miss?"<p>

Sophie's voice echoed through Tessa's room. Tessa, who's attention was nowhere, snap back onto reality making her wince at the pain in her hand. _Why are you hurting now?_

"Yes, I am." Tessa answered at the troubled Sophie and she in return nod at her.

"They are already waiting at breakfast."

"Yes. I'll join them." Tessa stood up and followed Sophie who's already at the foot of the door.

They walk in the hallway lit by witchlights. Tessa, as well as Sophie walk in silence. It was not like this for them before. Tessa just couldn't bring herself to talk due to her aching hand. The burn was throbbing out of her hand. It wasn't hurting before but why now? Sophie even put salve on it so that it would not worsen.

Sophie opened the door as they reach the dining room. Jem, Charlotte, Henry, Will, and Cecily was already present. Charlotte was talking to Henry while Jem eats, up until he realizes that Tessa has arrived.

"Tessa." Jem called over to her as Tessa walk towards him. She sat beside him and began to eat. The food, as always taste delicious but she can't help fidgeting due to her hand.

"Where's the other Lightwood boy?" Will ask Sophie as she place another basket of loaves at the table.

"He went to do something. He'll be back at noon." Sophie replied a bit annoyed.

"Brother, could you be a little more respectful?" Cecily said.

Will just shrugged, ignoring his sister's comment and continue eating. Cecily sigh and drank her tea.

"So, I've been thinking, Cecily, why do you want to be a shadowhunter?" Charlotte asked.

"I want to fight of demons with my brother." Cecily beamed as she answered.

She was truly happy to be with her brother though Will, was not. He was happy bacause she is here but, at the same time, he was scared. He was scared of what will happen to his sister.

"Is that so? But being a shadowhunter is dangerous." Jem remarked.

"I know and I want to be one." Cecily, filled with resolve, replied. You can see in her eyes that she truly wanted to be a shadowhunter and fight demons.

Will was silent. He doesn't raise his head from looking at the food in his plate. Tessa saw it and she can't help but wonder what he was thinking. _Will._

"Alright, we'll train you. You will join Tessa and Sophie in their training. Gideon will train you all." Charlotte decided.

"Thank you very much." Cecily grinned.

"Good luck on your training Cecily." Jem said and he smiled. Cecily, in return, nod at him.

Will, was still looking down. Why isn't he saying something about this? Is there something wrong?

Another pain shot from Tessa's hand. She twitch and Jem noticed it.

"Is there something wrong Tessa?" He asked worriedly. His eyes was staring at her with worry.

Tessa smilled and, "No I'm fine." She picked her tea cup and put it in her lips but before she can, the cup slip from her hands and clash loudly on the floor, spilling everything from the cup and shattering the little thing.

Her hand was numb. It ache so much but she tried her best to hide it. She couldn't move her hand.

"Are you alright?" Will asked suddenly. He was now looking at her. His eyes anxiously stare at her.

That made Tessa's hearbeat faster. "Yes." Tessa answered weakly as she gaze at her gloved hand. "It just slipped. I'm sorry."

"Are you sure?" Jem asked.

"Yes. I'll just go back to my room. Thank you." Tessa got up from her seat and smiled weakly at them. She walk silently away from them and down to the corridor.

_Why does my hand ache so much? Why does he continue being worried at me? Why does my heartbeat like that? _Those questions rang through her head again and again until she reached her room.


End file.
